They always believe the girl they find at sea
by Ally In A World Of Her Own
Summary: There is always a drama when a Sparrow is involved
1. Chapter 1

"I hope your accommodations are to your usual standards Miss Sparrow."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm _not_ Miss Sparrow? My name is Holly Nightingale." I lied smoothly.

"We know exactly who you are Miss Sparrow. There is no point in lying. The captain wants to speak with you, immediately." I stood up from my cell in the brig and followed the guard onto the main deck. This was meant to be an in out job, get on board, find my dad's compass and then get back to the Pearl. Not hard. Yet somehow I managed to get caught. I didn't forget the golden rule though, never to use my real name, if I confessed to it then as soon as we got to port I would be hung. That was one of the only rules my dad had, along with don't get caught but I'd already broken that one.

So far I had only been in the brig for couple of hours maximum so I wasn't surprised that I had been called to the captain.

"Miss Thalia Sparrow, Captain Creek." the guard from the brig introduced.

"I've told you that my name is Holly Nightingale!" I protested pointlessly.

"Ah, Miss Nightingale. Please take a seat." the captain said indicating a chair in front of his desk as soon as the guard left the room. I sat down as instructed not wanting to make a scene.

"Finally somebody who calls me by my name instead of calling me this Thalia Sparrow character." I lied calmly.

"May I ask, what a young woman such as yourself is doing so far away from land?" Creek asked.

"Well, my fiancée is the captain of the _Painted Shadow. _I was about to get married when, we were attacked by pirates that sunk the ship." I sobbed. Creek tried to comfort me and I found it hard not to smile or giggle. But I suppressed it so that I wouldn't be put back into the brig and so I could be closer to the compass, then I could signal the _Flying_ _Dutchman _and get my uncle Will to take me back to the _Black Pearl. _

"If you don't mind me asking Miss Nightingale, how old are you?" he asked.

"I'm 17, sir." I sobbed.

"Since there is no other accommodations that are suitable for a woman of your standards. I offer you my cabin until we reach your destination, where did you set sail from originally?" Creek asked.

"Thank you Captain, you are most kind, my fiancée and I set sail from Port Royal. I'm sorry sir but would you mind if I went to sleep, it has been quite a tiring day." I lied, again. Before you start thinking badly of me, I'm a pirate, lying is the one of the only things we do that is remotely good.

I waited until I was sure the captain was out of his cabin until I started searching for the compass. It was easy to find for something that was worth a hell of a lot, it was just lying there on the captain's desk. I stripped off my dress, revealing underneath it my usual clothes. I stashed the compass in my pocket then walked onto the main deck. I stood on at the stern of the ship about to jump when I was grabbed around the waist in mid air.

**Ohhhh who can it be? **

**Rate comment and all that jazz**


	2. Chapter 2

I expected it to be my father or my uncle Will but it wasn't; I had been caught by Captain Creek.

"Who are you and what are you doing aboard my ship!" he demanded as he threw me to the deck. I landed with a thump and I wasn't able to hide my face in time.

"I should have known!" he bellowed, he dragged me by my hair into his cabin where he locked me in. No big deal. I waited until I heard the door lock until I looked for a way to get out of here. I mentally slapped myself for not thinking about the most obvious thing in the room that would help my escape sooner, the window. It was barely big enough for me to fit through so I squeezed myself through, immediately falling into the water below. Despite being in the Caribbean it was freezing cold. I waited in the water from a few minutes, treading water to keep myself afloat.

"An-y-time you fff-eel like un-cle Will." I stuttered, freezing from the water, I knew that I was getting hypothermia but there was nothing I could do about it. No sooner had the words left my mouth when the _Flying Dutchman _appeared from the water, I found myself sat beside the helm. Will stood at the helm, steering with one hand and holding his other hand out to me, I took it and pulled myself up.

"We wondered when you were going to call Thalia." he said.

"Yeah well I got caught didn't I." I replied.

"Let's get you home then. Clean clothes are in my cabin, help yourself. Jack's been worried." he said.

"Thanks uncle Will." I thanked, I walked towards his cabin to get changed, I was soaking wet and freezing. I sat on the bed while I pulled on my boots and must have fallen asleep because I was awakened by my father.

"You alright love?" he asked, he seemed more concerned about me than whether or not I had failed, just like he always did.

"Yeah I'm fine, which reminds me." I pulled my dad's compass from my pocket and threw it to him, he looked at me sternly.

"I tell you I want you back on the Pearl within 24 hours and you're gone two days."

"You didn't say 24 _consecutive_ hours." I pointed out.

"Get on the Pearl." he said. I was the only one that the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow couldn't argue with. I smiled at my victory and swung aboard the Pearl. I headed straight for the galley, I hadn't eaten hardly anything since being aboard Creek's ship, trying to keep up the pretense of being a lady. Which just to point out I am far from, pirate through and through.

The End.


End file.
